1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory stand for mounting on a wheelchair frame. The accessory stand is particularly suited to receive a rifle, a camera, or other device which must be positioned and aimed at a target. The mounting stand offers a full range of movement when supporting the device being used by the wheelchair operator. The mounting assembly is removably mounted to the frame of the wheelchair and is disassembled into a compact unit for storing and transporting.
2. Summary of Related Art
Wheelchairs have been improved in recent years to provide wheelchair operators with significant advances in mobility, comfort, and functional capabilities. Numerous wheelchair modifications and accessories have been developed which assist the wheelchair operator in day-to-day living. The latest wheelchairs include computer controlled power drives and seat adjustment features. Accessories which mount on a wheelchair have been designed to assist the operator in performing every day tasks while seated in the chair.
Many of the wheelchair accessories disclosed in the prior art are for trays, tables, and other holders which the wheelchair operator may use for eating or working while sitting in the wheelchair. U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,685 to Bahm discloses a wheelchair work tray which is mounted to the side frame of the wheelchair and includes adjustments for raising and lowering the tray and for rotating the tray about the vertical axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,813 to Cumbie discloses an accessory holder and mount for a wheelchair. This accessory holder is for a wheelchair having no armrests and mounts on the lower side supports of the wheelchair.
Additional wheelchair support mechanisms for mounting portable trays or tables are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,287 to Cumbie and U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,884 to Minate.
Prior art trays and support stands are mounted for use by the wheelchair operator between the waist and chest of the operator in proximity to the hands of the operator. Although these trays and tables are typically adjustable, they do not have the range of movement or the flexibility for immediate adjustment by the wheelchair operator.
Wheelchair operators often find it difficult to pursue hobbies such as hunting, photography, and home videos. The devices must be aimed by the operator through a site mechanism. After the initial alignment of the device, the operator must move the device to maintain the desired target in proper site.. The wheelchair operator has to be able to support the device and aim the device in a simple and convenient manner in order to successfully pursue such hobbies as hunting and photography.
There is a need for a support stand which will be strong enough to support objects such as a rifle, video camera, telescope or other viewing mechanisms, and which is adjustable to permit the wheelchair operator to aim and focus the rifle, camera or telescope in a timely manner. The prior art accessories may have adjustable positioning mechanisms, but cannot support a rifle or a camera in the line of sight of the wheelchair operator. Other wheelchair accessories may be able to support a rifle or a camera, but do not have the adjustment capabilities needed to aim the device.